


Secret Cirque

by glamour



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, London, Multi, Secret Coven, Witches, piperbreeze, vegastyles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamour/pseuds/glamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the death of her mother, Danica Roberts moves to London, England, to live with her grandparents. Her attempts to adjust to the new town are crushed when a group of her classmates, Liam Payne, Sophia Smith, Eleanor Calder, Diana Armstrong, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Isabella Morgan, and Niall Horan, reveal to Danica that she comes from a long line of witches and is the tenth and final member of their coven; with her they are able to unlock the full extent of their powers. Initially Danica refuses to believe that she is a witch, even after Louis helps her to unlock her powers. It is only after she discovers an old leather-bound book of spells left to her by her late mother, Amelia, that Danica begins to accept her power. Inside the book is a message to Danica explaining that she kept their real family history and her powers a secret in order to keep her safe; as the circle soon finds out, their powers attract dark and dangerous forces that constantly puts them in harm's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Cirque

_**PROLOGUE → Prologue** _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**A U T H O R’ S  N O T E :**

 

I will be starting update this book continually once I get all my crap unblocked by my old man. Sorry for a short prologue.

  
  
  
  
  


**S T A T U S :**

 

Currently ongoing (2K15)

  
  


**C H A P T E R  S O N G :**

 

 

“ _See You Again_ ” by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth

  
  


**C O V E R  C R E D I T :**

 

~~to someone, i forgot~~

  
  


 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**P R E L U D E :**

_“Don't be that pathetic girl who thinks "He will change for me". They never change.”_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

  
  


_ **Prologue → PROLOGUE** _

  
  


“I remember the day she told me she had cancer. I felt like there was a huge tear in between of me. Every second of her well-fought battle I felt half of myself being torn apart. She was my little sister. She was a enormous part of me…”

Danica Roberts dried the tears with her grandfather’s hankie, gripping onto her grandmother’s hand for dear life. Danica believed her mother would win the awful, breathless fight against breast cancer. She remembered running for all the runs to help fight breast cancer, cheering during breast cancer awareness month- October- as she watched her older brother played his senior year of football against the high school’s main rivalry, holding her mother’s weak hand as her hair fell out, and collecting it and keeping it in a bag so when she got better she would give it to her in a wig. Danica silently remembered all the memories that approached her in a enormous tidal wave before her aunt finished her speech.

Danica’s Aunt Macy exited off the small podium on the tiny stage they had. It was the only thing they could afford with the money they haved saved in an account at the local bank. Her mother’s glass coffin barely fit on the squared small thing. She had never liked her aunt since the minute she showed up, faking all the weeping for her mother. Danica knew Macy chose drugs, alcohol, and sex over her mother and her.

“Now we are allowing people to come up and say their final goodbyes’.” The father of the church Danica and her mother attended announced, walking off the stage.

Danica and her grandparents walked up to be sympathized by people after they left their final, silent goodbyes’. The hot Californian sun didn’t dare to come out from behind the dark, looming clouds that littered the sky all over the world. She wondered if there was a heaven and if her mother was sitting there and watching her that moment.

“I’m truly very sorry for your loss, Danica. I knew your mother personally. She was like the rainbow after the rain shower, the first bulb of a flower after a harsh winter, and the sunshine after the deadly hurricane. She was oh so kind and beautiful. You look just like her. But again, I’m so sorry.” A familiar looking middle aged man shook her small hand with such gentleness, but when she met his eyes she found them filled with such a dark look to them she couldn’t resist to shiver. Danica slowly brought her hand beside her, thanking the man as he grinned to see her shiver before walking off the stage quickly.

All along her grandmother glared at the man, with such an amount of hatred it didn’t add up to the amount of hatred the US had for Communism, before Danica looked her way quickly for a injection for support and she was greeted by a drifting sorrower. Her grandmother glanced to the tall man’s way once again, whispering memorized words and waved her wrinkled skinned hand slightly to look like she brushed something away caught in the wind or a fly. The man tumbled to the ground, an unfamiliar looking model of a gun falling from the inside of his overpriced suit jacket. He struggled to scrambled up fast, grabbing the small but deadly weapon quickly and concealing it.

“Mark my words Imogen: I will kill every last of them.” The man ferociously whispered into the chilling breeze of the wind, letting it carry the determined words to the old, frail looking lady.

“You will be surprise on what you’ll meet when that time comes.” Imogen muttered bitterly before turning to greet another sorrower of a person.

Danica, suddenly bored, shaked a hand, forcing a smile onto her heart-shaped face. She carelessly gazed off to the swarming mass of gravestones littering the one of city’s grand cemetery. Almost abruptly, a small group of nine people emerged from behind a cherry blossom tree. They all walked the distance to the other one as if in slow motion, Danica expecting they’d pass that tree, but as soon as they appeared was as soon as they disappeared.


End file.
